schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
Man Down
The School of Our's Season 6 Episode 21 "Man Down" The next day, in Financial fitness class, Duane is so sick of hearing Tori’s voice, Duane moves to sit with Morgan and Tia. Duane is going back and forth stealing answers from Tori to give to Tia and Morgan. Duane and Morgan are goofing off as usual, Duane gives Morgan a piece of gum, she takes the gum and slides it down her throat, almost choking on it. Then they started talking about how duane don’t really like meat (cows or chicken) but he likes fish. Tia, who is a vegetarian, says that that is cheating, and fish is still considered a meat, because they kill fish so people can eat it. Morgan said if you swallow, does that break the rule of being a vegetarian. Duane started laughing. Duane said that the swimmies are having fun first going down the throat. Then Duane started making the sounds of the sperm “weeeeee” and then him and Morgan made sounds when they hit the stomach acid. “Ahhhhhh help meeee”. Duane started laughing because Morgan was laughing really loud. Tia started laughing at Morgan’s laugh. After that, Morgan was saying how she wanted to get her nipples pierced, Tia was saying how if you get your clit pierced, then You lose the feeling in your orgasm. Morgan said that she can not let that happen. Duane started moving his fingers in a circular motion imitating a girl saying “oh my god my vagina is not working!” Tia looked at Duane, Morgan started laughing. Kelsey came over and said she has no gag reflex. In gym, they’re going bowling, Duane is going to bowl with Charlie, Fabio, Dillion and Justina. It was set that Duane and Dillion was terrible at the game, they both had gutter balls at the beginning. Fabio and Charlie are beasts, especially Fabio. He will make the ball curve and knock down all the balls. On the other lane, Robby is killing it. Duane is on Instagram and Joel sees it and asks for a fresh follow, then, Fabio and Dillion type in their names. At the end of the game, Fabio came in first place, Then Charlie, Justina, Duane and Dillon. Next day, in guitar 2, Duane, Alex, Kevin and Collin are goofing off, Kevin is playing comedians on his phone until Mr. K walks in. He isn’t happy and he asks Alex to play what she knows on Johnny B Goode. She’s stalling by talking about the YouTube tutorial. In 3rd block, Duane is sharing his monster with Morgan. Tori asked “did you bring a monster to school?” Duane just said yes. Then Tori sees Morgan take a sip, then she asks Duane if he had let Morgan get some. Duane said no. She’s a fucking idiot omg. Duane decided not to sit next to Tori because she’s being annoying. At the end of class, Duane, Morgan and Tia started taking pictures. Morgan had gotten a text from her last employer telling her that she can make more money, then Tori is all up in Morgan’s phone reading her messages, and Tia tells Tori to get out of her face and stop being in her business. Duane and Tia are at the end of their ropes with her. In gym, Duane is playing bye bye birdie, Koron is doing a good of not calling his name. But Duane was outed by someone else. The next round, after 3 people being out. Duane ran for the ball, Duane bounced it a little and jump to make a shot, but, Pat had to jump and block Duane’s shot. They collided and Duane fell on the back of his head, which made a really loud sound, that caught the attention of everyone. Duane is on the floor holding his head. Some people started crowding around Duane…… Duane is on the floor, he opens his eyes and all he see is the ceiling lights and people hovering over him. Jordan lesnick, jack, Kristen, Erica…even Koron came over to see if Duane was ok. Art came, and some others. The gym teacher told Duane to stay on the floor and not get up until the nurse comes. Erica said she will wait with Duane until the nurse comes. Duane was asked how he was feeling, he said his head hurts, bad headache, and his hands hurts and his elbows hurt. The nurse came, and she told him to slowly sit up, and then walk towards the bleachers. Koron mentions that the guy Pat, didn’t even say sorry or anything. Duane was questioned by the nurse and the male gym teacher about his health, since he was able to recite his moms phone number, that’s when they new things was fine. Duane sat in the nurse room with ice on the back of his head and Ice on his elbows. Duane had to call his ride to cancel and let Tia know that he’s getting picked up early. Duane did not attend school on Monday. Because of the snow, but in Tuesday he came back. Kevin Boi hated his haircut and at the moment hated white people because a white guy was his barber. In second block, Vince came and asked Duane about his well being, cause Vince was also in the class, he was telling Conner and Matt Hoggs about it. In 3rd block, Tori comes in, she asks Duane why he didn’t come to school, Duane told her because he didn’t want to, then she asked if he was sick, she was being Annoying and stupid as usual. After lunch, in Spanish, Koron and James mentioned the incident that happened after Duane gave Koron his gum. Koron was saying how Pat came and slammed Duane down. The teacher Ms. another wanted to know, Duane told a summery of what happened. Finally gym, Duane noticed that people are treating him differently, like Art, he had said hi to him. Art had never said hi to him before, Duane had to talk about it to Charlie and Justina. Dillon asked if Duane was good. Duane was happy that people was worried about him. Duane went to his group for bye bye birdie, Pat, asked if Duane was ok, he didn’t necessarily say sorry… Ray has a alliance with Jessie, Dylan and Zach. Their plan is to get rid of Kyle first, Then the black people (Koron and Duane) then Robby and Christian. Kyle was first to be out, then it was Koron, then Duane, then Robby. Christian is trying to not let them win, but his out. Duane was out by Zach and that’s Duane’s target. The next round, Kyle was out first, Then Koron then Duane. Same thing. Luckily Kyle caught a birdie and ended up winning. So he started off the next game getting Ray out, next shot he missed, Christian caught it, get Jessie, Dylan Zach and Kyle out. Now it’s Duane and Robby left, duane was out, Someone caught a birdie and Robby was out and Christian won. Duane was able to get revenge on Zach, Zach was annoyed that Duane constantly said his name until he finally made a shot. Zach said that he’s not calling his name anymore. Duane has to stay allied with Koron, Ray is shock that Duane made it far. Koron and Ray is gaining up on Duane, but Duane lost. The next day, Duane is spending time with Morgan taking selfies as usual. Koron told Duane that he will not call his name, but the two classes was separated and Duane had to play with his own class. Duane made it far every round because people are not use to saying his name.